onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/AY's conundrum (answers)
Hope you have had a good time with the riddles. Below are the intended answers, and a brief explaination of the clues left in the riddle. Please note that I may not be a good riddler and I may screw up with the riddles I created. So please do not be (too) angry for the mistake(s) that I made. p.s. I got this blog idea from the game Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. ____________________________________________________________ 1) He has trouble keeping it to himself, despite claiming to have a tight lip. (Who is he?) Answer : Sentomaru. The key word here is "tight". He claims to have the TIGHTest mouth, but yet he ended up telling what he said he will not be, thus having "trouble keeping it to himself". 2) His presence will lighted up your day. (Who is he?) Answer : Borsalino '''(Admiral Kizaru). All got it right, so no further explaination required. '''3) I have something in common with canines and felines but I ain't no quadruped. (Who am I?) Answer : Bartholomew Kuma. Kuma has paws, which is the "common thing" he has with canines (dogs) and felines (cats), but as they are four legged, Kuma having paws is only two legged. 4) I'm telling you "he" just love candies! (Who is "he"?) Answer : Emporio Ivankov. Notice the double quotation marks? Despite when mentioning the word "candy" and one will immediately think of CC due to the recent storyline, but the double quotation marks is the main indication that the person is a weird (gender) "he". 5) Where would you find Enel constantly throwing his temper? Answer : Raijin Island. Think about it, what is the first thing that came into mind when its mentioning Enel throwing temper. Yes, lightning (naturally). The key word here is CONSTANTLY. So in other words, where can you find a place where its constantly lightning? Am aware Enel was previously at the sky and now at the moon but you don't see him constantly throwing his temper on those two places... ^_^ 6) No one dares to challenge this man, for he owns an entire army inside him! Answer : Capone Bege. Quite obvious and all got this right. 7) For a person who captures people by their hearts, would you call him charismatic? Answer : Trafalgar Law. 8) Tarot cards, anyone? Answer : Basil Hawkins. 9) She was caught?! I wonder what's eating her? Answer : Jewelry Bonney. Key words here being "was caught" and "eating" 10) Hmm, I'm not sure. Is he seven person or is he one? Answer : Tony Tony Chopper. The "seven" refers to his transformations. 11) Take one two many of this drug and you will end up losing yourself Answer : Rumble Ball. Key points here being "one two many", "one" is pretty normal, "two" (instead of the word "too") will lose control of transformation but still able to keep sane and "many" (i.e. 3 and more) will end up losing consciousness. 12) This place sits in the middle of the Grand World Answer : Mariejois. Looking for a specific "place" in the middle of Grand World (Grand Line + New World). 13) He takes his name in the form of double desserts. Answer : Pudding Pudding. Nuffs said ^_^ 14) My hats off to HIM for being his successor! Answer : Luffy or Shanks. Key words being "hat" and "successor" 15) There's nothing fishy about this commanding son of the father Answer : Namur. Key words being "fish", "command" (commander), "son" and "father" (Whitebeard). http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/BrookLOLTears1_400width_caption.jpg <<< Back to Riddles page Category:Blog posts